


some dull

by Shingo



Category: White House Down (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cale父女的早餐桌邊聊天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	some dull

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 不記得電影中有沒有叫出總統女兒的名字，所以就擅自給她取名了。  
> 2\. 全文完。後頭可以接很短的pre-slash, 也可以是長長的甜文，請各位盡情腦補然後寫給我看啊哈啊哈～～～  
> 3\. 淦！白宮修復肯定會很久嘛寫在電影之後的文都應該不可能地點是在白宮啊可是我又不知道美國總統的替代住所和辦公室在哪因為沒查資料嘛可惡啊煩死了想到這點就寫不下去啊算了啦算了啦！（完全自暴自棄）  
> 就這樣，謝謝賞文。
> 
> I have nothing but the illusion and writing.  
> Thanks for watched.

早上六點四十三分，Cale父女坐在餐桌旁吃著早餐。

「你們倆最近如何？」Emily突然問著。

「什麼？」John回問。他正準備喝下自己的早餐牛奶，又先放下玻璃杯，看著Emily.「‘你倆’是指我跟誰？」

「當然是你跟James啊，不然還會有誰？」

「……你應該要稱呼為‘總統’吧？」

「是Jim說我可以這樣叫他的。」Emily邊說邊露出得意的表情。

「好吧。」John挑起一邊眉毛，不甚認同也不置可否的說。「我已經正式為特勤隊的一員，妳應該很明白，無論於公於私，我都不能隨意與非相關人員討論有關總統的任何事情。」

Emily放下手上的柳橙汁，瞇起眼看著站在餐桌對面，靠著流理台的John, 那表情明顯是在說『難道你認為我是路邊隨便冒出的小屁孩嗎？』

John就這樣與自己倔強的女兒大眼瞪小眼，三秒後，他嘆了口氣後說，「好吧，或許晚點我可以給你總統的公開行程。」

Emily聽了後也誇張地嘆了口氣，她說，「你認為我會沒有那種資料嗎？John,」她點了點餐盤邊的手機後說，「況且我問的不是‘總統的私事’，我問的是‘你和James之間’。」

「我和James之間？」John重複了Emily的話, 一副完全摸不著頭緒的樣子。

「你們已經不是總統和特勤組員之間一般關係了吧，」Emily拿起白色餐盤內塗好櫻桃果醬的烤吐司，講完話的同時咬了一大口。

「這麼說的話，偶爾，在總統從繁忙的國務中稍作休息時會和我聊天，只是些小事，和工作無關的、輕鬆點的事，就像朋友那樣。」John邊說邊盯著自己還埋在機器中的吐司片，原本只是在陳述某些事的面無表情，漸漸的嘴角出現了些微弧度。

「哇，聽起來James很喜歡你嘛，」Emily又誇張地叫了一聲，笑咪咪地咬下第二口吐司。

「是嗎，」John看見女兒的笑容也跟著露出微笑，「他人是還蠻不錯的，下次投票或許我會考慮投給他。」

「嗯哼，」女孩喝了口柳橙汁，解決掉剩下的早餐，開始滑起手機。「我想就算你不投給他也沒關係吧，反正James是‘真的’很喜歡你。」她頭也不抬的說。

「喔，」John應聲，拿出正好從機器裡跳起來的吐司，發現其中一片的中央有點烤焦了，但是他不在意。「妳的語氣是有想另外表達什麼嗎？」他邊問邊開始愉快地為自己的吐司塗上厚厚一層花生醬。

「我和Leila有在傳Line.」

Leila是指Leila Sawyer, 總統的寶貝女兒。Line是一種通訊程式，John兩天前才終於註冊了個帳號。然後他發現自己對兩個女孩間的友好關係一點都不驚訝。

「Leila說，偶爾當Alison不在白宮時，會看到你一個人進去總統的起居室。」

「特勤人員的警戒範圍是全區全時的，無論第一夫人在不在，我們在總統的允許下都可以進入起居區。」

「……和游泳池。」Emily接著說。

「……保護總統。」John簡單地重複，看了看廚房的窗戶。

「第一家庭的櫥櫃裡多了不少Sawyer根本不吃的花生醬，各種品牌都有呢。」Emily拿著手機又滑過一個頁面後繼續說。

「是喔。」John應了聲，現在他的視線轉到了冰箱上的便利貼，儘管那上面的字從他的距離來說實在太小了，根本看不太到。

Emily抬頭看了看自己戰技超強但有些粗神經的老爸，又低下頭在手機螢幕上點了幾下。

「算了，以後再講。」她說，期間指尖不斷持續打著字。

‘妳老爸到底明不明白現在的情況？’- LS  
‘我覺得照妳之前講的，他們一起去趟大衛營會比較實在。’- EC  
‘那我知道了。’- LS  
‘等妳消息。’- EC

Emily傳完訊息，終於將視線從小小的螢幕上移開，露出健康陽光的微笑說，「我們該出門了，John, 然後你就可以去執行世界上最有意義的工作，去保護美國總統吧！」

 

fin


End file.
